Heretofore, much attention has been given to the problem of preventing automobile thefts and devices have been proposed to prevent or hinder such thefts from taking place. One type of device has included an alarm circuit which includes a fuse placed in series with the ignition coil when the alarm circuit is activated such that any attempt to start the automobile results in blowing the fuse which prevents the automobile from being started. Other devices and attempts have been made to provide various forms of switching wherein a secondary on-off switch is hidden somewhere under the dash of the car which must be turned on in order for the automobile to start.
Other attempts have been made to provide an audible signal when various switches are tripped such as by opening a locked car door or by switching devices which sense a drain on the battery such as during starting of the automobile when the alarm circuit is activated.